


when icarus was pulled under

by GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe



Series: icarus rising, icarus falling (he died doing what he loved) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drowning, Gen, Minor Character Death, OC Focused, OC POV, Original LGBTQ+ Characters, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Team as Family, can’t forget that one, fear of the ocean, hydrophobia, jasper has an extremely bad day, none of our good kids dw, okay and now the fun tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/pseuds/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe
Summary: “A fucking Sea Feilong Grimm. Of fucking course.”In which hydrophobia, plane heists, broken ribs, and sea monsters make a fun day out for all.OrJasper has a really, really terrible day, but they’ve got their family, so it’s okay.
Relationships: Jasper Anatol & Oscar Pine, Orginal Characters & Orginal Characters, Oscar Pine & Orginal Characters
Series: icarus rising, icarus falling (he died doing what he loved) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Adventures of Team NAVE





	when icarus was pulled under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowSnowdapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSnowdapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soul of Love and Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425746) by [ShadowSnowdapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSnowdapple/pseuds/ShadowSnowdapple). 



> sup fellow gays.  
> sorry for being gone for ages.  
> oops.
> 
> tbh this fic is one long panic attack from jasper’s pov. poor birb. 
> 
> WARNINGS: panic attacks, drowning, flashbacks, PTSD, fear or water, hallucinations
> 
> jasper is very tired, very afraid, and very Done™.
> 
> you may recognise this particular dumbass from the lovely A Soul Of Love And Bravey by the equally lovely ShadowSnowdapple. i love them, go check them out. this fic is loosely connected to the world of SOLAB; loosely as in by a small, fraying thread that’s gonna snap any second now. 
> 
> this fic is based in the rwby/dnd game we did in which bb!vol4!oscar is not left on his own for however-long-it-took-him-to-get-to-haven, OZPIN. jk, i love this disaster wizard. jasper loves their tiny farm son so much, and would kill for him in a heartbeat. does this mean jasper kills ironw**d in this verse? maybe so.
> 
> anyways, enjoy and ily alll!!! stay safe, and wear a mask!!!

Jasper was dying. That was the only explanation for the ball of lead in their stomach, and the creeping numbness rising to freeze their lungs. Each black feather was out of place, carelessly tossed aside by the unrelenting sea air. By their side, their hands were a stark white, terror and pressure stealing the colour away. Zephyr was clutched in their fist, smacking against the rock every so often as its wielder shook from the memories clouding their mind.

A fucking _Sea Feilong Grimm._ Of fucking _course._

When Oscar got back on the ground, he wasn’t leaving the nest. Ever. No matter if he was thirty and married, Jasper would tail him everywhere. So what if it was stalkerish? So what if it was illegal and morally dubious? He was fourteen, and far too young for this, destiny be damned. He wouldn’t go out until he was old and grey, covered in liver spots. For fucks’ sake, he was _fourteen_. Just a year younger than— 

Did it matter that the world was possibly ending? No. Did it matter that he was possibly the only one who could complete this task? Never. He was a baby, one that Jasper had sworn to protect. 

It may have started out as just a contract to fulfill, a way to pay off various property damage fines from their Haven days, but that had been before they realised just how fucking _precious_ he was. A tiny ball of anxiety and earnestness, smattered with a covering of freckles. How were they not meant to love him? 

He was sweet, and _innocent_ , he didn’t know how nasty the world could get! They hadn’t been nearly as naïve, even before Ash—

No. Don’t think about that. Not now. Of all times, not now.

Memories aside, their baby boy was currently fighting against a giant Grimm, and they were doing _nothing._ Not that they could, when flying with broken ribs was a one way ticket to a punctured lung, but _still._ Instead of doing anything remotely useful to help, they were stuck gawking from the tree line, waiting for the airship to come and grab them, along with the rest of team NAVE. Damn hydrophobia.

Persistent and cruel, Jasper’s thoughts didn’t stop. _What if he falls,_ that cursed voice hissed, _he’ll break his bones and sink. All because you were too much of a gods damned coward to help._ **_Again_ ** _. How many times will you do this, sitting by whilst your loved ones di—_

_Stop!_ They screamed back. _Baby boy will be fine, they’re looking out for him, they won’t let anything happen, not after yesterday. He won’t fall._

_But what if they’re too preoccupied to save him? What if he gets pulled under? What if he_ **_drowns_ ** _? Alone and scared, lungs filled with water, unable to even scre—_

They cut off the voice with a snarl more suited to a lion faunus than a vulture. If he fell, Jasper would catch him, no matter what cost. They wouldn’t ever let him go under, not if they were there. _No-one_ would. That was the whole point, wasn’t it? If they were there, no-one would go under. He wouldn’t drown, because Jasper _would not let him._

Zephyr was a crook for a reason.

Unbeknownst to them, Blue had had his hands on their shoulders for the past several minutes, desperately trying to calm them before their semblance could whirl out of control.

“—sper! Jasper, it’s okay, they’re not gonna drown, I promise. It’s all good now, it’s over, the Grimm is dead. The Atlesian mech finished it off, you can breathe again. C’mon, just breathe, we’ve got you. We’re here, and it’s gonna be alright.”

Huh. They hadn’t even realised they had been hyperventilating. That explained the ‘dying’ feeling.

Vidal was steady at their back, gently pushing them onto the airship, whilst Lori easily took their quivering hand in her own, straightening the curled fingers with a careful hand.

Oh. That’s right, their team would make sure no-one drowned. Their team was safe, safe on a solid floor, not trapped in churning water. 

“Is Mx Jasper gonna be okay? They look terrified.”

At some point, someone had pulled Oscar into their little huddle. Good, if he was with them, then he couldn’t drown. Still, better to be safe. Throwing a huge wing around the boy’s small _tinytinyfartoosmallcan’tswim—_ No, it was okay, he was dry and talking, that meant he was safe, there was no water in his lungs—

Blue gave their shoulders another squeeze. Oh yeah, they were spiralling again. When had they began to hyperventilate again? Didn’t matter, anyways, everything was _fine._

Curling their wings around their little family, Jasper finally stopped shaking. Oscar fit neatly into their arms, tilting his head so they could preen it better, combing through the thick curls. Yes, much better. They would _never_ let him drown. Jasper would rather kick the God of Darkness in the crotch before anything else could happen to their flock.

He wouldn’t end up like Ash; Zephyr’s crook would grab him before he ever had a chance to fall. 

  
  
  



End file.
